iCarly Wiki:The Chizz Weekly/Issues/3
This Week's Riddle I am in a river, but not in a lake, I am in computer, but not in a T.V, and I am in rain, but not in snow, what am I? If you think you know the answer, leave in the comments below. The answer will be in next week's edition. Hank tossed the tennis ball into the air. It came down. “It always does that,” he said. “Does what?” asked Frank. “Come back down,” Hank said. “Dude,” Frank groaned. “It’s a ball. Laws of gravity and whatnot. True chiz; balls always have to go down.” “But what if it went up and didn’t come back down?” Hank asked. Frank looked up. “There is no place on this earth where you can throw a ball up and it will never go down.” “What about China?” “Beg pardon?” “What if you threw a ball up in China?” “What does China have to do with this conversation?” “Everything!” Frank groaned. “Say, Frank?” asked Hank. Last Week's Riddle Answer: Fear Winner: TenCents “Why are we named ‘Hank and Frank’?” asked Hank. “Yeah, Hank?” asked Frank. “Comic relief,” Frank replied. “Because our names rhyme, it can lead to a lot of comic relief.” “Thanks, Frank,” said Hank. He paused. “What about space?” “Whaddaya mean, ‘what about space?’?” Frank asked. “If you threw a ball up in space, it would never come down.” “Well…” Frank said. “Technically, the ball can’t come down; when you’re in space, you’re falling, so when you throw the ball up, it’ll more or less get stuck to the ceiling because the fact that you’re falling means the ball can’t come down.” “Frank?” “Yeah?” “I don’t care.” Frank stared at Hank, bewildered, sighed, and pulled out a book. Hank looked up at the sky. “What if I threw the ball all the way up, beyond the atmosphere? Would it ever come down?” “No…” Frank said. “But that’s impossible. There’s nothing in the world that can launch a ball into the sky beyond the atmosphere.” Contest Winners! and . Thanks to everyone who participated and stay tuned for more contests :) Hank tossed the ball up in the air a few times. He rolled his shoulders, and threw the ball into the air. It didn’t come down. “Impressive,” Frank said, looking up. “Well, I’m gonna go open a can of something and eat it,” said Hank. “See you tomorrow.” Frank looked over at Hank, then looked up. There was a whizzing noise, and the ball hit him right on nose. You know, if Frank were named Rudolph, we could call him “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Human.” But that job’s gone to a reindeer named…um…err…I’ve forgotten. |} | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: CHURCHPANTS, WHY YOU SO DIVA-LIKE? Churchpants: YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF BEING A DIVA! THERE IS MY ANSWER!!! PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: YEAH. SURE I DON'T, DIVA :P Churchpants: BAT :P PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: GIRLY GIRL Churchpants: WoMAN PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: YES, I AM A FEMALE. THANK YOU Churchpants: YOU'RE A MAN-GIRL! PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: YOU'RE A SLOW GIRLY DIVA |- | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px solid darkblue;" | Wikia has added a "share" button next to "contribute", which allows you to share a page via Facebook, Twitter, or e-mail. Problems such as the "view full site" link on mobile not working and the toolbar at the bottom of the page not moving have been fixed. Also, the editor and Admin Dashboard have been updated to match the wiki's theme. Some issues Wikia has been having are restoring blog comments, deleting layouts in the Layout Builder resulting in error messages, and the search field overlapping page titles. Hopefully, these issues will be fixed soon! |} Recently, a new chat policy has been added by one of our admins, Alica123. This policy explains many of the unwritten rules of chat, including no swearing even with the "Explicit" feature. These policies also contain rules about respecting each other on chat, which is very important. The rules state how it is important to think before you type, because even though this is the internet, there is a human being behind the icon. The New Policies | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Formerly with CAA, Jennette McCurdy has now signed with a new talent agency named UTA. This deal will not only include TV but music too. After iCarly ends, she will film a pilot for a new show for Nickelodeon. Also, after she releases her country album with Capital Records Nashville, she is looking to segue into pop music. |- | style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-right:1px solid darkblue; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px solid darkblue;" | What is your favourite thing about the iCarly Wiki Christmas? The presnt wrappings! They're beautiful! The Candy Canes! They're soo pretty <33 The 'Hot Chocolate' blog! I loved my cupcake! The 'What Do You Want For Christmas' blog by Santa. I love saying what I want! Don't know. | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Last Week's Winners 3rd place I swear that the turkey slapped Spencer, Sam bit the turkey's leg. Now the turkey has to go to therapy...so does Spencer.'' - 2nd place '''I'm positive it just called me a shaba laba ding dong - 3rd place I think I stuffed Sam in the turkey - This Week's Caption Contest '''Comment your caption on DryYoshi's blog |}